The secret kinks of Ms Glinda Upland
by BlueLanternRazor
Summary: Glinda has a secret she's been hiding for years, a secret kink she's hidden from everyone. One that her roommate, Elphaba, is making worse by unknowingly driving Glinda crazy with lustful urges. One night however, Glinda decides to sieze her chance while she has some privacy. But is this a good idea? and will it possibly lead to something more between the blond and the green girl?


**Hello everyone!**

 **This chapter has been in the works for some time, but spent the last few months sitting in my document folder till I got inspiration to finish it. Which happened after I recently went to see ' _Wicked'_ again for the first time in two years. **

**I have written for Wicked before, but not on this account. This idea was one that grew from another story I was working on, something of a possible plotpoint I was going to add. But till then I thought of writing a fic that was more focussed on this idea.**

 **I may continue this, I do have ideas for it to be a multi-chapter story.**

 **Feedback would be great, and would let me know if people are interested in seeing more.**

 **Without further ado, here is chapter 1!**

* * *

 _Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick-_

The sound of Glinda's bedside clock filled her ears as she sat in front of her make-up mirror, her eyes focused on her reflection as she brushed her blonde tresses repeatedly in an effort to achieve perfection.

However there was something...or more specifically, someone, who was distracting her from her task.

Her room mate, Elphaba Thropp.

Elphaba wasn't trying to distract the blonde, in fact she didn't even realise she was having an effect on Glinda whatsoever.

But she was.

And Glinda was finding it hard to concentrate on her task at hand, the whole reason she had begun to brush her hair was to take her mind off of the green girl, and was failing miserably.

The sound of the clocks repeated ticks were interrupted by the sound of Elphaba's soft humming, as she lay on her bed, her stomach facing down with one arm resting next to the book she was reading and the other resting on her cheek as she scanned over the pages slowly.

Glinda kept finding herself glancing over at her more and more, though Elphaba was completely unaware of her increasingly lingering gaze, Elphaba's own attention too engrossed in the pages she was reading as she lost herself in the words they offered.

Her room mate however, was becoming engrossed in the site of her, Glinda couldn't help it, Elphaba was still wearing her usual blue ensemble, save for her outer jacket which she had discarded after returning from class, and her brown boots which lay at rest at the foot of her bed.

With her thick outer clothing discarded, Elphaba's form was more visible to the blonde who by now had set down her brush, and was now pretending to look over her various make-up selections for the next day, she did have a certain process and layout of how this was done and would likely proceed to make her selection in earnest later, but for now, she was more focused on Elphaba.

As well as a certain aspect of her anatomy that was currently at rest near her pillow.

Glinda's eyes lingered towards Elphaba's feet. The resting appendages were crossed near the ankles and laying just below Elphaba's pillow.

The Frottican had discovered this particular aspect of herself after she had gone through puberty, finding her eyes seemed to linger on her friends feet, or other girls her age when she was given the chance.

It was only female feet that seemed to draw her attention though, not male ones, she had on occasion seen males feet on display by chance, and found herself not attracted to them at all, they simply lacked the appeal of the female foot, the innate feminine beauty that the appendages seemed to possess from women.

Glinda had to admit however, some women's feet didn't strike her fancy, she did have a level of standards that some just didn't meet.

This was something about herself she kept highly secretive, no one knew about her particular attraction, about her...fascination...her desires. She disliked the words 'Fetish' or 'Kink', despite them being general accepted terms for such things, she found them distasteful.

She also wasn't only into feet, she would admit to finding other aspects of the female form to be attractive, such as the various curves of their bodies, or more general attractions such as breasts or buttocks, and so on. But she just found a nice pair of women's feet seemed to illicit a strong sense of arousal and want in her, one that she wished she could indulge in freely.

However she knew this was not something she could just go about and approach someone with such requests, for fear of social ridicule or rejection, not to mention most would find it weird or disgusting that she had such...attractions. Thus she was forced to keep her secret just that, a secret.

Her room mate however, was unknowingly causing her to become hot under the collar. Elphaba's bare feet where a site to behold, and one that Glinda was instantly drawn to from the moment she first laid eyes on them. The first and most obvious aspect was their colour, like the rest of her they too were green, something Glinda didn't think would be a surprise at all, until she had seen them.

The difference in colour did have an effect on them, there appeal instantly gained a level of exotic charm and eye catching visual not found amongst anyone else's feet that Glinda had seen.

Then there was their size, Elphaba had bigger than average size eleven feet, compared to Glinda's which were halfway between a size five and a size six. And while Glinda was mostly impartial when it came to foot size, she found Elphaba's larger than average size to be another reason for her attraction to them, more than once had she found herself imagining Elphaba placing her feet on her body, or on her face even, those large soles would cover her face entirely, she was sure of it, such thoughts made her blush slightly as she tried to hide it.

They were also shaped well in Glinda's opinion with there length and width, and the curvy arch underneath her soles, which she admired, a curved arch always appealed to her over those with flat feet. And her toes...oh those teasing digits were perfect, proportionate with her foot size, not stumpy or short and not overly long, Glinda would love to just...well, there were many things she would love to do to her toes, and her feet overall if given the chance.

But she knew such things were a one in a million chance, she wouldn't be able to work up the nerve to tell Elphaba about her desires, yet alone express them for the bookworms feet themselves, she was too afraid of Elphaba's reaction if she did, even more so then others, as the other girl was much closer to her, and meant more to Glinda than any other friend she had in the past.

She didn't want to ruin that bond they had formed.

And thus she was once again confined to the realms of 'what if', and the teasingly make believe world of her imagination.

Thoughts of rubbing and massaging Elphaba's feet after a long day of class, which would always lead to more in Glinda's fantasies, or giving her a pedicure and tending to them, although such an act would be joyful, the Frottican did admit that Elphaba's plain and unpainted nails, which she regularly cut simply with nail clippers alone, did have a certain beauty in their simplicity, matching with her regular attitude and demeanour, as she wasn't one for makeovers or fancy frilly clothing or the like, despite Glinda's regular encouragement and urging.

Elphaba only rarely let her help her with her hair, and that was about it, but Glinda still enjoyed helping her, and teaching her the proper art of her own patented 'Toss Toss' technique of getting her brushed curls just right.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the large hard cover book Elphaba was reading being snapped shut, before she rolled over and got up, placing the book on her own bedside table and stretching slightly before turning to Glinda.

"I think I'll take a shower" Elphaba said plainly as she turned to Glinda. "Where you still thinking of going out for dinner later?" she asked.

"Oh, uh yeah I was, maybe in another hour or two" Glinda said, quickly shaking off her thoughts to answer her room mate.

Elphaba nodded before making her way across the room to the en suite bathroom, a luxury only bestowed upon faculty, or those lucky enough like Glinda to have a private suite.

Glinda watched as Elphaba entered the bathroom before closing and locking the door behind her, the blonde's attention tried to shift back to the mirror, when her eyes landed on yet another pair of objects from her desires.

Elphaba's boots.

They were a pair of simple light brown lace up boots that went up to Elphaba's mid calf that she wore every day with her school uniform. Unlike Glinda who had a wide array of outfits and matching shoes of different types to with them, Elphaba only had a few identical school uniforms which Glinda could count on one hand, her only other clothing being the blue frock that she had worn to the Ozdust ball, and that too had been accompanied by the pair of brown boots that were sitting on the floor.

They were her only pair of shoes that she had, and were well worn. One one hand Glinda's desires and fantasies had been fuelled by the sight of them and desires to hold them and indulge in them, as they were so often in contact with Elphaba's feet and no doubt would boldly hold remnants of their wear, but on the other hand Glinda found it infuriating that Elphaba's father, Frexspar, would only give her the bare minimum in terms of clothing.

Especially, Glinda thought, when her younger sister Nessarose had the opposite, Glinda had seen her wearing several different outfits the past week alone, no doubt sent by her 'dear father', as well as different shoes, most notably the silver jewelled shoes she had been gifted on their first day.

Her eyes surveyed Elphaba's boots once more, a sudden thought arose in her head as she glanced up at the bathroom door, the sound of the shower running could be heard behind it.

She could surely just-

 _'No!'_ Glinda thought suddenly, cutting off her previous idea.

The idea of having some fun with Elphaba's boots while she was in the shower, the boots being one of the next best things from her room mates feet. This was no the first time she had thought of doing so either, as the idea had arisen previously.

 _'I can't...no matter how much I want to...That would be going behind Elphie's back for my own selfish desires...'_ Glinda thought as she moved from her mirror and plopped down on her bed, the pink comforter sinking below her as she landed on her stomach, her arms stretched out in front of her as her eyes were still locked onto the boots, sitting silent and still but at the same time calling to her.

 _'...But...would it really be that bad, I mean if she didn't find out, what would be the harm...'_ she debated with herself, the same debate she had the previous times the opportunity had presented itself.

 _'But I'd know! Urrghhh why can't this just be an easy choice'_ she thought as she rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling for a few moments, before rolling over again and standing up from her bed, pacing around the room.

"I wish I just had some kind of sign to help me make a decision" she said as she paced, before her right foot suddenly caught on a leather satchel she had placed near her bed earlier that day after returning from class, the next thing Glinda knew she had lost her balance and found herself on the floor, having brought her hands up at the last second she managed to stop from hitting face first

Letting out an annoyed groan she pushed herself up slightly. "Great, just grea-" she began before she paused, her eyes resting on the items which were directly in front of her.

After having fallen, Glinda now found herself face to face with Elphaba's boots, which were sitting right in front of her. The blonde didn't speak, nor move for several seconds as her gaze was fixated on them, before she glanced to the sides and then up at the ceiling for a moment.

 _'Ok, I' guess this'll do for a sign'_ she thought before she quickly regained her footing and stood up, grasping the boots in her arms and moving over to her bed quickly, her excitement growing as she hopped up onto her bed, not before sending one more glance toward the bathroom door.

 _'I'll be quick...yeah, quick. Elphie won't find out, and everything will be fine'_ she thought before turning her attention back to the items in hand.

The boots laces were both untied and left idled, Glinda placed them down on the bed and slowly reached down and pulled the laces out more, allowing her to then pull the tongues of the boots out further. She then leaned down to the right boot, her internal desires were becoming stronger the closer her face neared the footwear, her eyes were half lidded as she paused with her face mere inches away from the opening before inhaling softly.

The smell of worn leather and sweat travelled through her nostrils, invading her body as she continued to inhale, drawing it in deeply to her very core. The combined scent of the boots mixed in with the smell of Elphaba's feet, the ones she adored so much, was everything Glinda expected it to be.

As she took in another inhale, moving her face down further so that her nose hovered in the opening of the boot, she began to give herself over to the pleasurable feelings that were building inside of her, the scent alone driving her further and further into her lust filled thoughts.

Glinda found the smell to be strong, powerful, but not overwhelming, the boots themselves serving to contain a concentrated aroma of Elphaba's musk aged inside the leather casings. She couldn't help but push her face in deeper, burying it into the boot opening as she began to inhale more, faster and in quicker successions as her eyes closed and she enjoyed herself.

Her other hand moved over to the other boot, not needing to open her eyes as she brought it over closer to herself, her left hand entering the opening and going down inside, feeling the interior of the boot and the still slightly moistened material that grew more so as she touched the bottom, the insole was still dampened, however Glinda would have loved to have done this with Elphaba's feet being fresh out of them, giving a slight shudder and moan of pleasure at the thought of how much fresher the scent would have been.

Glinda's dainty fingers pressed into the insole of the left boot further, the material giving way slightly in a sort of sponge like consistency as she moved her hand further downward, taking her time before they reached the end of their journey, arriving at the toe section of the boot.

As she continued to inhale from the right boot, trying to press her face further into the boot and get as much of the delectable aroma as possible, Glinda brought the left boot over and in-between her legs, crossing them again and pressing it into her crotch which began to softly grind into the footwear as she became more and more engrossed in her actions.

Glinda's left hand pressed the boot back as she herself ground forward, the feeling of the leather boot pressing into her crotch, the only thing between them being a few bits of fabric, was driving her wild, wanting nothing more than to shed the oppressive clothing and give herself over to her lust fully, but she was gripping onto her self restraint, even in her pleasure addled mind.

Her fingers came to rest in several grooves that Glinda realised where the indents formed from Elphaba's toes, having formed from repeated use of a long period of time. Glinda momentarily stopped her ministrations and raised her face from the right boot, moving her fingers around for a few second before withdrawing them from the other one, Glinda rubbed her fingertips together, admiring the moistened feel of her now sweaty flesh, partly her own, and partly what she had lifted from the toe prints and insole of her friend's boot.

And after a few seconds of inspection, Glinda brought the fingers to her mouth, sliding them past her lips and resting them on her tongue, immediately her taste buds exploded with the flavour of Elphaba's feet and sweat, that combined with the scent that was wafting to her nose from her left hand was causing Glinda's eyes to flutter slightly as she began to suck on her fingers, wishing to cleave every ounce of it from her digits, her cheeks hollowed as she sucked harder and moaned out in satisfaction.

 _'Oh yeaahhh! I should have done this ages ago'_ she moaned internally, thinking to herself.

 _'There's no way I'm going to be able go without this now that I've experienced it'_ Glinda thought, knowing that after having sampled from an object of her desires, or at least connected and parallel with them, she wouldn't be able to resist doing so again in future.

As lust began to cloud her thoughts even more so, at the thought of a repeated session, Glinda's free hand reached down, picking up Elphaba's left boot by the sole as she removed her other fingers from her mouth, bringing the boot opening up once more to rest against her face.

Inhaling the scent again, this time with more force, Glinda's other hand began to travel down her stomach, continuing until it reached her clothing covered crotch, her index and middle finger teasing the outline of her lower lips as she let out a pleasured moan into the boot.

She could feel the moistness that had grown during her session, her current garments thin enough to feel the dampness seeping into the cloth as Glinda's eyes fluttered closed, cutting off her sight as she gave herself away to her other senses.

 _'Oh yes...yes...mmmm oh Oz!'_ She thought as her fingers traced down along her covered slit faster, her hips rising slightly as her breathing also sped up, only serving to deliver more of the aphrodisiac like scent of Elphaba's feet into her body, driving her lust as she began to feel the growing heat inside of herself spread even more.

She knew it wouldn't take long, not with how worked up she was, she would get her much needed release, and then-

"Well looks like someone's enjoying themselves, aren't we, Ms Glinda?"

Glinda's eyes shot open at the sound of the familiar voice, her blood running cold as her body froze in place.

For several moments she couldn't seem to compute what was happening, before her eyes slowly turned to see Elphaba standing there with a towel around her body, her arms crossed, and her dark hair still damp as she looked down at Glinda with a raised brow.

Glinda could only stare back with her shell-shocked expression as the boot fell from her hand onto the hard floor.

* * *

 **And there you go, there's chapter one.**

 **I do have an idea to continue this into a multi-chapter story, but we will see how things go.**

 **What do you think Elphaba's responce will be to finding out Glinda's interest in certain parts of her anatomy ;) How will Glinda handle Elphaba having caught her in the act? And how will this affect their friendship?**

 **All will be revealed, if/when I continue this.**

 **Reviews are appreciated :)**

 **Till next time - BLR**


End file.
